worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Alec's Journal
The Outer Realm Letter is letter written by Rose Vasili to Alec Kylar, the first contact made in nearly two years. The letter was received by Alec from an unknown courier on Esunar 19th, 1272 A.K. Kathon 22nd, 1266 - DONE My companions and I have settled in a haven we may now call home. Fort Volonte in Khanduras. An old abandoned fortress once ruled by a long forgotten Earl, and now governed by the Eternal Companions. The leader of the bunch is a young Xiansain blademaster, and close friend, Ikeda of House Cao. He and his wife seem dedicated to providing aid and safe haven to the denizens of Khanduras. I will be stationed here wit hall the necessary provisions, including my own quarters and an assigned squire. After great speculation is to why Ikeda chose this particular fortress to occupy his time, it all seems very clear now: beneath the fortress are endless tunnels or runestones. We are stationed over a mountain of fortune. However, it is not gold or trade I see Ikeda using the runes for, but rather for utilization for our warrior comrades to utilize in battle. Will investigate later. On a personal note, I'm not sure if I prefer this place over my Entsteig domicile. At least in Entsteig I had the pleasure of privacy to conduct my studies and meditation. I'll send a letter to Rose so she may come visit me here in the fortress the next time the Nocturne finds land. Kathon 29th, 1266 - DONE My confidant, Marco, has informed me of Vellatra's whereabouts. Claims she has found her own deposit of rare runestones in the desert of Aranoch. Will investigate later. Macro has been under my tutelage for a while now and has shown commitment and capability to following the path of a Dark Templar. I get this strange feeling about him, as if he holds some kind of veiled, dark power. Sometimes I wonder. Solmoneth 11th, 1266 - DONE Established contact with Vellatra today. Ikeda has requested we find a Zod rune, the rarest of all runestones, and Vellatra claims she knows where to find them, only she will not tell me. She will bring only me to the location. Trag'Oul will think me a madman to journey by her side, but this could be a great opportunity to make a difference. This may be my last journal entry. Vellatra and I have never seen eye-to-eye. She has always had her own agenda and my sudden demise my be on it, alas I may not be able to escape should I be caught in her web. Then yet again, I could always strike first. Time will reveal all. Montaht 7th, 1266 - DONE During my travels, I encountered two men who started a bar fight over whom would claim the flower of the town's maiden. Roadside taverns never seem to be in short supply of brawls. Well, through investigating further on the matter, I discovered that the maiden was in fact a succubus. The demoness nearly clawed my head off before I managed to eliminated her. A spawn of the late Maiden of Anguish, no doubt. Crossed paths with an agent of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eyes who claimed she had been hunting the creature for several weeks; I allowed her to claim the bounty in exchange for recognition to her organization. In a land of demons and men - both with their own monstrous qualities - it is good to have allies. Vasan 9th, 1266 - DONE Vellatra and I have never seen agreed on anything, nor have we ever sworn allegiance to each other of any kind. In truth, she isn't even human to me; she is a demented, repugnant creature from an ancient period of history. She does not belong. Undoubtedly, her power is beyond measure. Vellatra would see Sanctuary burn if she could be Queen of the ashes. So it comes with great regret that I write this journal entry: she and I have conceived a child. Almost three months ago, she and I began working discreetly together at tracking ancient artifacts in the southern regions of Aranoch. After several days of traveling together our journey lead us to a valley where we recovered runestones, and we agreed to split them evenly. Afterwords, we parted ways, but not before I was charmed by her dark sorcery. We shared a night beneath the stars together with only the fire to keep us warm. The next morning I awoke and she was gone without a trace, and whatever spell she cast the night before had lifted. But... was it even a spell? Or was I seduced by a woman I so greatly despise? I fear that I do not know - and I do not wish to ever. After all, there is another who is already my heart's captor. A letter from her arrived this morning. She hexed me that night specifically to conceive a child; she wishes me to have no involvement in the child's upbringing. In the letter, she claims that the child will one day become "a bridge between all worlds, a prince that is promised, a light against the darkest shadow, and a vessel of hope for mankind." I haven't the slightest idea what Vellatra's plans are for our child, but I do not wish for them to be fulfilled. Death will be her fate. I have seen no future for her, no care for her well being. My only regret is that I have not dedicated myself as the architect of her demise sooner. Vasan 24th, 1266 - READY Had two dreams last night. The first dream was of a pitch black dragon, spreading its wings across every star in the night sky. The second dream was of a bloated corpse floating down a riverbed. I asked my grandfather Fynn what they could mean. His voice dripped with fear. He claimed that time will reveal all. Vasan 30th, 1266 - READY Rose and I met today for a social in Westmarch's capital. I could not bring myself to tell her my previous encounter with Vellatra. I have not the heart to tell her, though she suspects I may have been keeping something from her. Instead of bantering me she seemed to keep any curiosity at bay. Sometimes I feel I do not deserve her. During the night stroll through the city with her - and hours of small talk - we discovered a late night bakery with gingerbread unparalleled to anywhere else I have been. I asked the baker what the most important ingredient for gingerbread is. The eggs? Honey? Spices? "Time" he said was the most important ingredient. Time is most important, as it provides the ideal crunch on the outside, and the delicious moistness within. When I asked him exactly how much time, he declined and said that one most surrender to their senses; touch it, sniff it. Time is the key. I shall return to the bakery next time I am in the city. The capital seems to be keeping itself occupied in the meantime. I have heard rumors of the Order of Paladins in disarray after the fall of the Zakarum headquarters in Kehjistan. There has also been confirmation that multiple hill tribes throughout the kingdom have united under one warlord who fancies himself "Imperator" of the Westmarch mountains. Thousands of wildlings all collaborating together? Seems difficult to believe. Will investigate later. A little bird told me where I can find more magic runes with coordinates to a hidden cavern somewhere beneath Westmarch, near the border of Khanduras. I will be heading there soon once Rose and I finish our time together. She has duties to attend to upon the Nocturne and I would hate to keep her away from her kin. Lycanum 10th, 1266 - READY Nearly two weeks of travel and I finally found the hidden cavern sometime around dusk. The entrance is narrow however and may prove difficult to enter, though the runestones will be worth the trouble. By chance I stumbled upon a young peasant girl who was attending the fields not far from the hidden passage inside the cavern, and she accompanied me in my search. My attempts to turn her back proved fruitless, alas she seemed fascinated by my attire and mask, and asked if I was some kind of "night angel". I'll continue my search and keep her from danger. Lycanum 11th, 1266 - READY Yesterday's journey into the hidden cavern took an unexpected turn of events. The young peasant girl who I had encountered near the entrance and had followed by my side ended up aiding me in retrieving some of the runes, as many were stuck in between patches of rock and only her tiny hands were able to retrieve them. Fate is kind sometimes, for I would have had no other way of claiming them if not for little Abigail. However, a string of events unfolded that turned to chaos, and I was forced to take action. Shortly after exiting the cave it quickly became apparent that Abigail's mother and father were looking for her; their calling could be heard from nearly a mile away. I had not realized how late it was, but I was quick to rush her home as quickly as I could. When I reached her farm, several highwaymen from the hills had found her parents first and put their barn to the flame. She cried out to me, the "night angel", to help her family, so I did. Though outnumbered I managed to make quick work of the highwaymen as most of them were inebriated and unfit to fight. Luckily Beth's parents remained unharmed and she reunited with them. To compensate for their damaged property I allowed her parents to claim the corpses of their attackers to turn in for bounty coin, as well as a few runestones to bring them fortune. I gave my farewells and left before dawn. Normally I do not abide by farewell formalities, but Abigail did not seem content with me leaving until we hugged. Lycanum 25th, 1266 - READY Was able to formulate a runeword with the help of a friend using the stones collected recently. My leather armor is now lighter than a feather and as durable as a mountain. Alliser, who I collaborated with, claims there are many more ways we can use these runes for greater benefit. Will investigate later. Katheryne, Ikeda's betrothed, has traveled to Caldeum to gather more information on the matter. The city is also a second home to her, as I understand, for she was trained for many years under the tutelage of the mage clans. Dearest Rose could be of assistance. She and her vampiric kin are world-weary. If they know of any locations where to find more rune deposits. Perhaps I'll send her a letter and invite her over for a social before asking such a task. She seems to enjoy a bottle of red on occasion. Lycanum 28th, 1266 - READY Katheryne returned from her journey to Caldeum, yet in such a short time span. Baffling at first but upon questioning her I was informed that she and the mages are able to teleport through ancient devices built by the Hoardrim - a secret organization from long ago. According to her, very few are able to utilize these gateways to travel across vast distances. She seemed to be honored to share something new to me, myself having such a wealth of experience, alas she promises to show me how to harness the ability to use these devices someday. Looking forward to that day! Kale Monath 13th, 1266 - READY Executor Ikeda held a feast tonight after the Eternal Companions achieved a recent victory against a horde of fallen rogues; a few of our comrades died and tonight served as their wake. During a speech, Ikeda held a toast towards me, which was unexpected. He referred to me as a brother and a true friend. We then sat by the hearth for a while, just the two of us, and exchanged stories. I must admit I enjoy his company and am honored by his words. Kale Monath 15th, 1266 - READY Was just informed by Elee, our spymaster within the organization, that a demoness called 'The Baroness' is on the loose with a steep bounty. Apparently she has wreaked havoc across a region of Khanduras. She commands a large army of fallen rogues that had served the late Maiden of Anguish. The Eternal Companions will handle the logistics, and when the time comes I'll most likely arrange an assassination once we locate her hideout. Kale Monath 28th, 1266 - READY Katheryne and I came back from a small expedition together last week. A hefty infestation of blood hawks. These winged beasts had hatched multiple nests within a ruined town deep within hostile territory. Easy work to be honest. I guarded Katheryne from danger while she purged their nests. She did most of the work, her being a mage who conjures fire. I suspect this may have been caused by The Baroness or her ilk. In exchange for helping her, and as a symbol of our friendship, she has promised to show me how to utilize these teleportation devices. Research says these ancient devices are called "Waypoints" or "Pyli" in Kehjistani, which means "gateway". Looking forward to her lessons soon. Jerharan 9th, 1266 - READY It is not uncommon for me to hear rumors and tales of my own exploits while in my travels across the Western Kingdoms. Let the common folk and peasants gossip. It means little to me. However a weeks ago I came across several patrons in a tavern of a town I was passing through who told me of the heroics deeds of a "Night Angel" who saved a family from a group of highwaymen. The stories have only continued to spread like wild fire. Now it feels like half of the denizens of Khanduras are conveying their own version of the events that transpired with the "Night Angel" and his deeds. Some gossipers even speculate this individual is an actual angel. Young Abigail really did it this time. Now that I write this entry, the name seems delightful. I just wish people would get their facts straight instead of over exaggerating the event. I mean... it was nothing really. Just a few unsavory folk that I eliminated who were causing trouble. While some men wear it like armor, fame has never been a strong suit of mine. Jerharan 20th, 1266 - READY Rendezvoused with some of my allies from the Eternal Companions. One of my comrades, Mullins the Mighty, hosted a feast at our headquarters at Fort Volonte. Mullins is twice my age, and he is a seasoned and dexterous warrior. The symbols on his breastplate indicate he has some affiliation to the Zakarum faith, though he claims to be a 'crusader' of some kind. He also has a tremendous singing voice. Executor Ikeda seems confident with the theory that Mullins was a bard once. If I were a betting man I would say he is right. On the topic of Ikeda, he and his life long companion Katheryne wish to hold a private council meeting. I suspect Elee, our spymaster, has important information about a group of cultists terrorizing the countryside. I shall learn more of the in the meeting and began a new quest. Jerharan 21st, 1266 - READY Mullin's gathering was quite an entertainment, though sometimes I feel like he doesn't trust me. I suppose a worthy criticism, seeing is how my attire and black mask seem to always maintain a conspicuous vibe, but as of last night a few round of drinks seemed to open up our friendship. One of our members to recently join was an olive skinned Umbaru man hailed from the Torajan Jungles; he seems to dwell in spirit magic, otherwise known as "witchcraft" and has since been dubbed a witch doctor by my peers. The Eternal Companions has become a family to me, alas many of my friendship I have maintained have started through its members. We are after all a sellsword organization. It's members are dedicated to aiding the denizens of the Khanduras against the remnants of evil that still occupy the fallen kingdom. It makes sense that we all have similar back backgrounds; their families died during the Reign of Terror that Diablo and his brothers of evil has wrought. We are all fighting for the same cause: rise from the ashes and keep the kingdoms safe from further threats. Meanwhile the monarchs remain idle and do nothing. On the matter of the Eternal Companions, Ikeda's private council last night proved lengthy, as after the party we stayed up until nearly the break of dawn. Our council members consist of eight individuals - self proclaimed as "The Council of Eight" - and all pivotal to the organization. The Eight consist of... * Ikeda, a blademaster and native to Xiansai. He is the organization's founder and leader, thus titled as Executor. A zealous man, his gift for strategy is unparalleled. He and I have quickly grown into a strong friendship; in times of counsel he will look to me as his second-in-command. * Katheryne, a mage and native to Xiansai. Recently betrothed to Ikeda. She will often provide support in combat by utilizing arcane magic in a versatile set of spells. I considered her a close friend. Like myself she has pisonic abilities, or what she calls a "six sense". * Tomaka, known as The Hangman; an enforcer and native to Xiansai. He is a childhood friend of Ikeda, though the two do not always see eye-to-eye. Little is known about him, though at times he seems to despise me. * Marcella, an expert archer and native to Kehjistan. She is a childhood friend and the godsister of Katheryne, and an occasional scout and recruiter to the organization. She wields an enchanted bow. * Jae, a former priest and cleric native to Kehjistan. He suffers from post trauma of war and is an inebriate. Favors a holy scepter in combat. He is popular among members of the organization for his convivial demeanor and his healing touch. * Elee, known as The Peacekeeper; a spymaster native to Kehjistan. She commands a network of spies she calls her "little birds" across Khanduras, and has ties to many criminal organizations. She and I will often collaborate together on missions. She's an assassin like myself, but an amateur at best. * Alliser, a sage and bookkeeper to the organization. Knowledgeable in history and lore, he often serves in the capacity of a counselor and adjutant to the Executor. He has minimal combat experience. I suspect he is infatuated with Marcella. * Alec, known as The Night Angel; I like to think of myself as a jack-of-all trades. I mostly work in the confines as a vagabond and assassin, though I offer other roles. Occasional knack for leadership alongside Ikeda. Oh yes, and Ikeda and Katheryne have asked me to attend their upcoming wedding as a groomsman. Esunar 1st, 1266 - READY Attended Ikeda and Katheryne's wedding today. Nearly a hundred people attended, most were loyal members of the Eternal Companions; Tomaka was surprisingly absent. Mullins and several bards had their voices heard on stage to the delight of the guests. Among our honored guests was Earl Rutzo of Westmarch, Marshal Jayla Songbird of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, and Dame Edith of the Entsteig Queensguard. Katheryne's hair was styled with camellia, native to her homeland; her sleeveless white dress featured organza and lace. Ikeda wore a silver breastplate beneath black layering that matched my own attire; a cape followed at his back that reached down to his ankles. Both are young and deserve to be happy. Both of them have younger siblings who I was able to meet. Elee offered to dance with me during a song, and I accepted, though I think it drove Jae jealous. Katheryne has been unsuccessful at pairing her godsister Marcella and Jae together in the past, as she claims they would make a good match. If Jae had not drank himself until he passed out perhaps he would have had an opportunity. Before the night ended Elee unexpectedly invited me back to her private quarters, however I declined. Instead, Ikeda, Alliser and I smoked our pipes and shared conversation near a cliff's edge before the former returned to his betrothed. Esunar 11th, 1266 - READY I have heard disturbing reports of Vellatra and her shadow spawn roaming the fallen kingdom of Khanduras. I have tasked Marco at tracking her whereabouts and activities, for he is my most trusted confidant. As a former protege of mine, I considered him the most qualified to track her down, though something tells me Vellatra may one day snare him into her spider's web. I have sent word to Rose regarding the matter. Last word I received from her she was still sailing under The Captain upon the ship of wonders called the Nocturne. Her vampiric captain is a walking enigma - Rose even teases me that I am merely jealous of his mysteriousness compared to my own, which is of course a foolish jest. However, I do NOT trust him. I digress, however. My daughter has most likely been born. Something cosmic tells me she is alive and in Sanctuary. I'll find her even if it is the last thing I do. Esunar 23rd, 1266 In Marco's absense I have began to take in Kathon 14th Solmoneth 3rd, 1267 Solmoneth 8th, 1267 Solemoneth 20th, 1267 Terji made me a large pot of black coffee this morning, as I had no rest last night; surprise came when I was nearly assassinated by an underling of Vellatra. The man was a high profile enforcer - or in the criminal underworld known as a "career killer" - who claimed I had a large bounty shortly before I slayed him. Astounded he was able to find me in my hideout, but if only his combat ability was as unparalleled as his tracking he may have succeeded. I'll send a message to Marco to back off Vellatra's trail. He may be prying too close... or perhaps she already found him, and he has given away my whereabouts to her. Or... perhaps he has betrayed me? I will have to relocate as soon as possible. Perhaps duration at sea upon the Nocturne will muddle any other trackers on land. Will investigate Marco's loyalty later. Vasan 8th, 1267 Today marks the official formation of the Rune Rogues. I have assembled a squad — highly secretive — tasked to locate runic artifacts across Sanctuary, specifically the Western Kingdoms. The members are Willem, their leader - Ladislav and Azorian, two brothers - Horvath, a Barbarian - and Terji and Clyver, two rogues. I am their benefactor, alas their goal is to locate runes or items of power that will prove resourceful to the Eternal Companions. Though there are only a few active members at this time, they consist of misfits and exiles. I thought the name seemed appropriate. Vasan 13th, 1267 I appointed the first mission for Willem to complete with the Rune Rogues today, and it was an overall success. Willem is much older than I, alas he truly shines in his leadership abilities. The objective was to locate a waterfall within a valley that supposedly held runestones that enhanced the waters with magic properties. Clyver is young and seems to lack discipline while Terji seems consistent at miscommunication. Vasan 18th, 1267 Executor Ikeda has summoned a war council and he wishes me by his side. I do not have the full details yet but from what I gather several of our brethren within the Eternal Companions have suffered a defeat against the Westmarch hilltribes under warlord Far'ukor. Though it is unclear how many have fallen, I suspect the numbers are high. The Rune Rogues will be accompanying me to Fort Volonte, one of our headquarters. Lycanum 15th, 1267 The conflict against the Hilltribes is worse than I thought. Ikeda's brother - who had been scouting their whereabouts - apparently escaped captivity by Far'ukor. Ikeda and company have joined a large coalition force of nearly a thousand warriors to launch a counter-attack against the wildlings who still roam the kingdom. I will be joining with my allies in this war as I suspect it will end swiftly. Battle may ensue soon. Though I do not fear death, I will send a letter to Rose tonight should fate decide I depart this world. Fate is never kind though. Fynn always wishes to debate about the nature of Fate... he claims there are two types of men. Those who see opportunity and take advantage, and those that forge the opportunities themselves. I've always seen myself as an example of the latter. Lycanum 28th, 1267 The wildling threat has been eliminated and the battle was won. The coalition force successfully liberated the city of Culver, a port city on the coast of Khanduras. Hundreds dead. Many more raped and defiled. Our battle against the wildlings was heavily one sided, alas we took minimal losses. Imperator Far'ukor remains at large however. Once we have rested and our provisions are restored, Ikeda will lead a small task force to track and kill the warlord. I have tasked Willem at leading the Rune Rogues on getting a head start at following the warlord's path and learning of his whereabouts. If he is hiding, they will find him. Lycanum 30th, 1267 The death count is higher than we thought. Massacres are one thing, but the manner of death of the victims of Culver looks more like a genocide. Today a mass grave was discovered, roughly 200 bodies exhumed. It is not everyday you gaze upon hundreds of fresh corpses. If not for my mask I may have been sick. There are many more mass graves we have yet to uncover in the surrounding area outside the city walls. Estimated thousands of denizens were killed by the wildlings and slung into mass graves. Men were beheaded. Women had it worse, their bodies were mutilated after rape before being put to a grim death. Historians will remember this day. Question is who is to blame? My peers suggest that they could have done more to prevent this in the first place, but I disagree and firmly believe those are the words of grief. Jerharan 14th, 1267 Terji and Ladislav scouted in the Khanduras foothills and tracked down Far'ukor. He has made camp along with several of his followers atop a cliff known as Runestone Mountain. Ironic, Willem and the Rune Rogues have journeyed here before to collect runestones. I fear Far'ukor may attempt to use any runes in combat against his pursuers. Horvath will send word to Ikeda and his squad; hopefully we can set up an ambush before they leave. Jerharan 16th, 1267 My companions and I proved successful at eliminating the warlord Far'ukor. We set up an ambush to ensnare him and his ilk upon Runestone Summit and a skirmish ensued. We lost several of our companions. Ikeda and Katheryne will be holding a ceremony to the fallen comrades. Of our comrades who fell, they were Khadal the Barbarian, Konar son of Kolar, a squire named Davith, and a few others loyal to the Eternal Companions. Far'ukor's death was dealt by the hands of Ikeda's brother Chan. The two dueled upon the summit in a grand fashion. I was able to strike down a three marauders while Chan pursued a one-on-one with the warlord. A very successful day, but a day of bloodshed and loss none the less. After the ceremony we shall collect the bounties of our fallen foes on the morrow. This has no doubt taken a deep toll on Ikeda. I reckon he will need support through his grief for the next several weeks. Now that I reconcile, I may need to grieve as well. Jerharan 24th, 1268 Received a letter from King Charles of Ensteig, his seal and stamp. It reads the following... "Most Honorable Alec, Slayer of All Evils Nefarious which Prey on the Defenseless of this World! Whereas never have you been known to deny help to the innocent no leave widows and orphans to fates undeserved, answer you now our present summons! Free us from a beast which floods our streets with blood and sows panic in the hearts of rich and poor alike! Come to our aid, O' Night Angel - thus humbly beseeches you the star-crossed capital city's most gracious monarch, His Grace, King Charles of Entsteig." It appears Ikeda has elevated us both, alas his time in Entsteig's court has gained me an audience - not to mention a royal summon - from His Grace. Will depart in a few days. Jerharan 26th, 1267 I dreamed of Rose last night. The night we first met. She smelt like lilac and gooseberries. Her lips were red. Before I awoke she smiled at me. I almost forgot what her smile looks like. Damhar 4th, 1267 During my travels, I stopped in a small village for rest and encountered an elderly blind man who claims he found a crystal shard that grants him sight. Upon investigating, I discovered that his 'crystal' was actually a shard fragment from the Worldstone. Apparently, it landed in his hut moments after the Worldstone's destruction - by mere chance - and he has been using it ever since. For a long time I have attempted to understand the truth behind this behemoth artifact; very few historians and text have anything to say about it, and those that do have little knowledge of its inception and purpose. Trag'Oul has whispered in my ear that it was the heart of Sanctuary, and acted as a barrier between our world and the realms beyond. Creation of Sanctuary itself began through the Worldstone, hence its name - though Trag'Oul declares that the artifact was once known as the Eye of Anu, but has no elaborated on that name's origin. Life is filled with so much wonder. Even a blind man can see that there are so mysteries in the universe, patiently waiting for our wits to grow stronger, but never are perfect. Lunasadh 27th, 1269 Ikeda and Katheryne remembered my birthday. It came as a surprise as I had forgotten myself. Katheryne made me a lemon cake. Ikeda bought me a new wet stone. Katheryne's sister sung me a hymn. Humbled to be treated like family. Appreciate the little things I suppose. When it comes to family, I find that blood comes second behind loyalty. Rathma 19th, 1269 My quest to find and root out the ancient one has been accomplished but at the cost of many lives. I have lost many friends and vanquished many foes, but I have gained more on both sides, respectively. Above all, I have managed to secure my daughter from Vellatra, alas she and her ilk are eliminated and have been banished to the Void through no simple feat of my own. My peers have gone about dubbing this conflict "The War of the Shadows", which seems highly pretentious in my opinion. I am very tired. I watched the death of my friends who followed me here to what may have very well been the end of the world. They came to rescue my daughter. Not even knowing her. Apart from Fynn, none of them even knew her. But they came with me to rescue her. For there was something in her that was decent and noble. And what happened? They found death. I consider that unjust. And if anyone wants to know, I don’t agree with it. Because a story where the decent ones die and the scoundrels live and carry on doing what they want is blasphemy. At least now she is safe. Whatever fate or proclaimed destiny Vellatra had set in motion for my daughter has now ceased, for she was the reasoning for everything Vellatra did. Rathma 20th, 1269 I am certain that Deathspeaker Jurdann will contact me soon for council in his future endeavors. Chieftain Grey and Marshall Jayla Songbird remain at each other's throats; I suspect an eminent conflict between them now that the War of the Shadows is done. Ladislav grieves over the death of his brother Azorian who died during the final conflict of the war. I will see to providing a proper burial. In the meantime, I shall begin the rejuvenation process; Katheryne and Ikeda have extended an invitation into their domecile, Fort Volonte, where I can finally find peace in a home surrounded by those I care about. The fort is not to far from the Witchwood, from here I can continue my confidential work with witches who reside there and the runes they supply for my subordinates of the Rune Rogues. Rathma 28th, 1269 My grandfather Fynn is visiting Fort Volonte. Pleasent to see him now that the conflict with Vellatra has ended. He has told of his near fatal encounter during his ride here and the the ilk of the Baroness that still roam the fallen nation; Khanduras is still a very dangerous place. Guards and scouts are ever vigilant in Fort Volonte. Fynn's troubles seem to be forgotten now that he is spending time with my daughter. Vellatra went about calling her by her own name, chosen without my approval, but I have started calling her by a new name... Saige, after the sage flower. I have always loved flower names. Fynn seems to concur with the given name. Ikeda and Katheryne appear to enjoy Saige's company as well, as I have introduced them to her as uncle and aunt, respectively. Rathma 30th, 1269 After much council and debate, I have concluded that Saige must be sent away, far away for the safety of her well being. As of this journal entry, only three other people know of my intention: Fynn, Ikeda and Katheryne. Fynn is family, and I view Ikeda and Katheryne as my most trusted friends, and I abide by their council. Katheryne has arranged a place for her to be fostered, and Fynn - along with a convoy of guards - will escort her there. Though Fynn has not confirmed it yet, I suspect he will stay with Saige - or at least within a proximity of her upbringing - to watch over her. If he does decide to do this, it will be the last time I see both Saige and Fynn for a very long time. The caravan leaves tomorrow. We prepare a feast tonight and the provisions needed for the long trek. I have no idea where their destination is, only Katheryne and Fynn know, as it may endanger them if I know the truth. I have many enemies in Sanctuary, and I am sure others in the outer realms as well. My knowledge and associate of Saige will only put her in danger. I love her dearly and will miss her. I have never loved anyone like this except perhaps for Rose, and I miss her as well. Speaking of which, I contemplated the past two days sending her away to Rose, as a means for protection, but ultimately I fear that the Nocturne and its inhabitants is no place for the upbringing of a child. Plus, I would not know of Rose's enthusiasm for helping me raise my child. Perhaps I could ask her, but I am afraid to hear her response. Esunar 6th, 1269 It has been one week since the departure of Fynn and Saige and already I miss both of them. Good news arrived via letter yesterday: The Moth Queen - Deathspeaker Jurdann's mysterious confidant - has informed me that she has a solution for helping me speak again. She claims in the letter that a blood spell will bestow an 'artificial' tongue. Esunar 14th, 1269 A letter showed up at Fort Volonte today addressed to 'Executor' Ikeda, though he resigned from his position some months ago. In the letter was information regarding dear friend Mullins, who disappeared nearly a year prior in the Dreadlands, and has been the reasoning for sending my subordinate Clyver to his supposed demise in the Dreadlands. While the letter did not divulge information regarding Mullins' whereabouts or status, it has confirmed that his sword holy sword 'Slicemark' was discovered. Who sent the letter? Could it have been Clyver? Seems unlikely. Do not recognize the hand writing. No return address was given. I still have no idea what has become of Clyver during his mission into the Dreadlands though at this point I have little optimist he will ever return. He had little friends nor family outside the group, so I doubt he will be missed. Will investigate the content of the letter in the meantime. Esunar 24th, 1269 Ikeda hosted a card game of the popular game Gwent at the fort, and we invited our friend Jae of the Eternal Companions. Katheryne lost a large sum of gold against Terji in his winnings, though I suspect the latter was cheating. Ikeda always have the worst Gwent face when trying to hide his hand; it does not take a Dark Templar to know what he is thinking. Esunar 28th, 1269 The Moth Queen passed through Fort Volonte today with all the necessary preparation for what she is calling my 'tongue rejuvenation'. Ever since Vellatra had sliced it off I have had occasional pain and have been unable to speak. The procedure proved successful, however, my preliminary tastes are gone and are now completely different... I think I will spend the rest of the night revamping my acquired tastes. Ikeda and Katheryne prepared pork for supper. I will start with meats, then perhaps cheese. Rose and I used to share a sweet red wine when we both lived in Entsteig; will investigate who bottles it later. Esunar 29th 1269 The Moth Queen departed on her next adventure before I awoke this morning. Members of the Witchwood coven payed me a visit and gave heed to the disturbance of The Moth Queen had wrought to this region, claiming that she carries a veiled power that propagates a presence unyielding to that of the coven. I assured them she was gone, and they returned to their forest realm in peace. Who - or even what - is The Moth Queen remains a mystery. Her age remains unknown, though I suspect she has been in Sanctuary for nearly a century. Her appearance is a paradox in my mind; she has a certain beauty that makes her look like she could be between the ages of thirty to fifty. Deathspeaker Jurdann has been incredibly vague on her origins, though now I suspect it is not due to secrecy but rather ignorance on his part. Will investigate later. Lycanum 25th, 1270 I am tired and I think I want to go home to Entsteig. Word has reached Fort Volonte that a danger looms on the horizon of Sanctuary. Skarn is here in Khanduras and his horde is with him. The Eternal Companions will be joining a coalition force of warriors, many of them from different corners of Sanctuary, to put a final end to this reign of terror and solidify this so called "Quiet Peace" that the monarchs seem to eager to believe in. We leave tomorrow; a feast has been prepared for tonight in the mess hall for all of us going into battle. Heroics are of no interest to me. It is the little things I tend to look out for in this strange world. I doubt in a hundred year people will remember me, my deeds, the "Night Angel", or the dedication I have put forth restoring the Balance. Anyone who spends a significant amount of time with me finds me disagreeable. My friend Ikeda always says "the world is a fine place and worth fighting for." I agree with the second part. I have decided I will not go home just yet. I will not let my friends sacrifice their lives without me. As things stand, the die has been cast. Must see this through, even if I must give my life for Sanctuary. Lycanum 26th, 1270 This will be my final entry. I am sending my journal to Rose, should anything happen to me. No doubt the content of my entries will enlighten her on the happenings of Sanctuary and give her whatever information she needs to follow my footsteps should she desire. I am also giving her a parchment to open a portal should she need to summon me or should she need to return to Sanctuary on her own - which will open a portal to my home in Entsteig. There is so much I've wanted to say to her. So many moments lost, like tears in rain. Nothing is like it was and I have come to accept that. She is not the girl I once new, and we both have entered new chapters in our lives. Whatever love and passion she once had for me I fear has now diminished. I don't blame her though, not in the slightest. No doubt a symptom of her vampirism... or perhaps people simply change? Does not matter in the end. I accept who she is now. The Captain of the Nocturne. Stronger and more valiant than anyone and anything in all the realms beyond Sanctuary. Dearest Rose - as I hope you are reading this now - you're a good woman. Thank you. Until we meet again. The Second Response